Sir Topham Hatt (song)
Sir Topham Hatt is a song from the fifth season dedicated to the Fat Controller. Lyrics His name is Sir Topham Hatt Some people say he's - Stout!! Rather rotund, really quite round But he doesn't see it like that He considers he's a gentleman of merit, with a railway exquisitely fine But his main aim is to see that his trains run right on time! CHORUS: Sir Top - Sir Topham Hatt He's the head of the railway There is no doubt about that Controller of the line It's as plain as plain can be for everyone to see that it's The Fat Controller's Railway! One day he was having breakfast, when Thomas decided to call He arrived unexpected and quite uninvited Straight through the dining room wall! "My goodness!" said the Controller, "why didn't you knock at the door? This won't do at all, just look at my wall and my breakfast on the floor!" CHORUS He's so proud of his engines Each and everyone And though he's strict and meticulous Favourites he has none If ever there is trouble, you know who will be there "If there's ever a crash, a smash or a muddle, he's there on the double, no trouble!" 'Cos it's The Fat Controller's Railway! When Henry stayed in the tunnel, everyone tried to push. But Sir Topham Hatt would have none of that, "My doctor has forbidden me to push!" And one day the wind blew his hat off! A goat in the field saw his chance... He just picked up the hat, said "Thank you for that!" And ate it up for lunch! CHORUS X2 The Fat Controller's Railway! Sir Top-ham Hatt! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Bill and Ben * BoCo * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Jem Cole * The Refreshment Lady Episodes * The Sad Story of Henry * Edward, Gordon and Henry * Thomas' Train * Thomas and the Trucks * Trouble in the Shed * Thomas in Trouble * Off the Rails * Thomas Comes to Breakfast * Duck Takes Charge * A Close Shave * Percy's Predicament * Edward's Exploit * Percy's Promise * No Joke for James * Rock 'n' Roll * Thomas and the Special Letter * Paint Pots and Queens * Horrid Lorry * A Better View for Gordon * Lady Hatt's Birthday Party * Gordon and the Gremlin * Baa! * Double Teething Troubles * Something in the Air * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * Make Someone Happy * Rusty and the Boulder * Oliver's Find Deleted Scenes * Paint Pots and Queens - A deleted scene of Gordon leaving Knapford while pulling the Royal Train. * Lady Hatt's Birthday Party - A deleted scene of Sir Topham Hatt in his office. * Thomas Comes to Breakfast - A deleted scene of Thomas crashing into the stationmaster's house. * Horrid Lorry - A deleted scene of the engines working at Brendam Docks. Goofs * The song says Thomas crashed through the dining room wall of the Fat Controller's house, but it was actually the Ffarquhar stationmaster's house. Gallery File:Thebarber.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry45.jpg File:SirTophamHatt(song).JPG File:Edward,GordonandHenry46.jpg File:SirTophamHatt(song)2.JPG File:PaintPotsandQueens.jpg File:PaintPotsandQueens39.jpg File:PaintPotsandQueens40.jpg|The Fat Controller and the Queen File:PaintPotsandQueens11.jpg|Thomas, the Queen, and the Fat Controller File:Edward'sExploit53.PNG|Edward, Henry, and the Fat Controller File:Edward'sExploit42.jpg File:Edward'sExploit28.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty2.jpg File:TroubleintheShed35.PNG File:TroubleintheShed34.jpg File:TophamHall.jpg File:ThomasComestoBreakfast25.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast4.jpg File:ThomasComestoBreakfast26.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast28.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast31.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast37.png File:Percy'sPromise60.png|Percy File:TheSadStoryofHenry9.jpg File:Edward,GordonandHenry30.jpg File:HorridLorry19.jpg File:ThomasandtheTrucks9.jpg File:ACloseShave8.png File:ACloseShave11.png File:ACloseShave20.png File:Henry'sTunnel.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry2.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry37.jpg|Henry File:NoJokeforJames11.jpg|James File:MakeSomeoneHappy35.JPG File:SomethingintheAir17.jpg File:SomethingintheAir18.jpg File:ABetterViewforGordon32.png File:RustyandtheBoulder51.png File:Percy'sPredicament4.png File:Percy'sPredicament44.png File:Percy'sPredicament45.png File:Percy'sPredicament22.png File:Percy'sPredicament10.png File:DuckTakesCharge23.jpg File:Oliver'sFind75.jpg Song 450px|left Category:Songs